


Enter the Illusionary Melodies and Demonic Roses

by shadowpixie01



Series: The Illusionary Dreams Series [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, OCs possibly shipped with canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowpixie01/pseuds/shadowpixie01
Summary: Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls and meet someone new. Well, not really. She's lived there her entire life. But who is she? Where was she during Weirdmageddon? Is she what she appears? Dipper doesn't know but there's something about her that he's oddly attracted to. Is he going crazy? Can he even trust her? May have slight Dipper x OC. This is a story from my Fanfiction.net account and should (read: probably won't)  be updated my often than my other stories on here.





	Enter the Illusionary Melodies and Demonic Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from my FanFiction.net account. This should be updated more frequently since most of the chapters are already done. Enjoy!

_Hello there! Welcome to Gravity Falls, Oregon! Well, more specifically, I should be welcoming you to the Mystery Shack! My name is Melody Diana Adams!  What's that? You've been here before? Well, I certainly don't remember you. Oh, you don't remember me either? Then you must have come last summer. Well, that certainly clears things up. Things haven't changed much around here. What's that, you ask? Where are Dipper and Mabel? Oh, they left about a week ago. Last day of summer and all that jazz. Stan and Ford are saying that they're leaving again too. Admittedly, while Soos is a good employer, I prefer Stan. Sure, he's rough around the edges, but he can really grow on yow. You probably know that already though. Hm? Oh, Soos is back to being the handy man for now. Yeah, he thought it just wouldn't be the same to have Stan around yet not running the place. You say you wanna hear what happened since Dapper and Mabel left? Well, that would be a mighty long story. A lot can happen in a year, you know. Heck, apparently a lot happened in the two months that I wasn't here. Where was I? I had friends out of town that I wasn't likely to see again. Yeah, they traveled a lot, and they were planning a big trip. Enough on that though. Look, tell you what. Want me to tell you about this summer? Yeah? Well then, sit back relax, and allow the story to unfold._


End file.
